User talk:Kopakamata97
Thanks! I'm sorry about changing the wikis colors and everything. I just wanted to make sure the wiki looked good so that more editors would come. Anyway, what do you mean by bottom? --Random Ranaun 20:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Stealth Ocelot reporting in. I got this place covered. I know this game like the back of my hand...hey when did that get there? Anyway, I've played this game so many times I had to get a new copy since mine was damaged. I'll be doing some editing and adding pictures to help out. Stealth Ocelot 17:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, my name is Per Ankh. I too love this game. I will try my best to update as many creatures as I can.Per Ankh 19:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) from the lack of information in this wiki (nearly every article's a stub), either this game isn't very popular anymore, or there needs to be a sequel. I noted at least three sequel signals during play. One, the man in the Cursed Palace asks Sphinx to visit his Library in Abydos in our free time (if said library exists, where is it?) after we break his curse. Two, the Fortune Teller tells us we will meet him again in the future (Does he live in Abydos, too?) Three is the game's ending itself screamed (and I quote): "CLIFFHANGER!".Per Ankh 23:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just I got an idea: Why not take the word "mummy" out of the wiki title- Sphinx and the cursed wiki? The above comment was made by Per Ankh 18:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) So....How do I do that, exactly?Per Ankh 06:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I meant, how do I change a wiki name? The only wiki changing I know how to do is page editing.Per Ankh 02:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude! DUDE! Check out the background, man! Per Ankh ED 10:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) This was like, my first wiki... Wow. Oh, and we really need to settle on a style for the monster pages. I think the one on the Big Bull or Alert Spider would do. OH! Before I forget... Monster pictures! Per Ankh ED 15:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the rest of the monster pictures. They go in the image slot of the template as "[ [ File: imagename. jpg | 250px ] ] without the spaces, obviously. And PLEASE get rid of Sphinx has red pants! That spam page is bugging me lately, and I can't do anything about it. Per Ankh ED 18:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Now go add them to the wiki. I'm waiting for you to finish up the Monsters. Per Ankh ED 10:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes. It's your wiki too. Besides, if Eurocom ever does realize that the ENTIRE (relatively microscopic) SATCM fandom wants/needa a sequel, we need this (captures a Big Bull without even looking) wiki to be the prime resouce. Ya know, I think that's WHY the Abydos Museum even exists: So we can create information for the monsters. If only there was a PC version. Per Ankh ED 20:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) {rolls eyes} I know Fanon must be restricted to self-pages. ... We need to find more fans to get in this wiki. We can't do this alone. Per Ankh ED 20:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Imagine if we could release them. Me: {releases a couple Big Bulls} Kill the Pharaoh Spider. PS: Oh {heiroglyph for Crap} Per Ankh ED 20:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Active User Yep! I'm always active. I'm also glad Xbox 360 will allow Sphinx to be played. Templates aren't really my forte. We could modify the base infobox template or something. Per Ankh ED 21:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) That's what the Sandbox is for. Learning how to manipulate code. Maybe we could fiddle with the Monster Template... I just had a brain surge. What if the Old Amulets are Portal Amulets that would have been used in the sequel? Per Ankh ED 21:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool. {browses for images of the Crowns} Grr... bad fandom! How dare you not get pictures of the Sacred Crowns! Per Ankh ED 21:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Good plan. Per Ankh ED 21:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) More monster pictures! here Per Ankh ED 21:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll give it a shot. Per Ankh ED 21:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think this template will really work for what we need. I'll try copying the Monster Template and fiddle with that. Per Ankh ED 21:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Per Ankh ED 21:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) On second thought, why don't we wait until after we're done getting all the pages nice and prettied up before adding that Monster Box template? Per Ankh ED 21:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC)